


Maid hbomb and fundy

by Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub/pseuds/Two_bros_chilling_in_a_hot_tub
Summary: I hate myself, but someone had too,DO NOT SHARE THIS WORK WITH THE CC'S INVOLVED
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Maid hbomb and fundy

"master please!" hbomb half yelled at fundy, "please master i want you",   
Fundy rolled his eyes " you know what, fine!" he grabbed the man in the maid dress by the collar kissing him roughly his maid wraping his arms around the back of his neck kissing back with the same force, stumbling back against the wall, fundy eventually pulled away attacking hbombs neck leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere, hbomb let out soft pants and moans "master~" 

Fundy growled slightly, pulling off hbombs underwear before putting two fingers to the maids mouth "suck" he demanded,  
"yes master" said hbomb before doing as the other had said, after a few seconds fundy pulled his fingers away lifting his maids legs above his shoulders before pushing a finger into his entrance, earning a moan from hbomb, he chuckled slightly "such a good boy, so good for his master" he slid in another finger slowly thrusting at a steady pace "y- yes master, im a good boy! Please master stop teasing me! Please!"  
Fundy chuckled again, pulling off his trousers and underwear spitting on his hand and rubbing up his dick before removing his fingers and pressing his tip against the other, " master please put it in! I want you inside me!" fundy obliged roughly shoving in " AH- MASTER!" the fox began roughly thrusting into the other as the maid moaned loudly  
"god hbomb, so tight, gonna make me cum" fundy said,  
"yes master! Cum in me! Breed me! Please! I want your pups! Master!" hbomb screamed with that both men came in unison, hbomb on fundys chest and fundy inside hbomb.

The men panted softly as fundy pulled out of the maid a small amount of cum dripping out of his ass," thank you master... " panted hbomb as fundy lifted him and carried him over to the bed,  
"your welcome, just rest for now hbomb, ok?"  
"ok master"


End file.
